<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cross my heart, promise. this is all yours by Skamtrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076762">cross my heart, promise. this is all yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash'>Skamtrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Control, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>threesome with jens, sander and robbe featuring powerplay where sander calls the shots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>are you still coming over?</em> Sander text Jens. </p><p>
  <em>should be there in 10.</em>
</p><p>"Is he coming?" Robbe asked lying on his tummy naked on the bed. </p><p>"Yeah, how you feeling?" Sander ask caressing his cheek. </p><p>"I feel good,  kind of nervous but mostly excited." He smiles. </p><p>Sander leans in to give Robbe a soft peck, "still okay with the headphones and stuff?"</p><p>Robbe chuckles, "I'm fine Sander, are you okay?"</p><p>"No one really does anything until I say so so that makes me feel good." Sander smirks and sits up, giving a smack to Robbe's ass, "He's going to see how lucky I am,  rub it in some more."</p><p>"Hey! No jealousy." Robbe enforces.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I know." Sander and Jens never had the strongest relationship,  both feeling some type of strong entitlement towards Robbe, things always turned into a competition between them. </p><p>The idea came just from wanting to try something new in the bedroom. Jens had shared privately with Robbe before about his curiosity about guys and so when the opportunity presented itself,  Robbe suggested it, also adding on that Sander can have complete control over what happens and Sanders never one to be reluctant about trying new things in the bedroom. </p><p>There's soon a knock on the door and Robbe squeals, flailing his legs in excitement.  Sander grabs the noise canceling ear buds, "Love you." He says pushing them in his ear as Robbe reproicates the the affection.  </p><p>Sander walks to the front door and opens it,  welcoming Jens in. </p><p>"So, you alright?" Sander ask.</p><p>"Yeah, I mean--a little nervous but still good."</p><p>"Okay so Robbe's already naked and stuff. And he has earphones on so he can't hear anything. It's just something we thought would be fun for him.  But I'm kind of calling things so just keep that in mind, alright?" </p><p>Jens nods as they walk into the bedroom and his mouth falls agape seeing Robbe lying down, his ass on display, his his head on the pillow, unaware of his entrance. </p><p>Sander crawls onto the bed at the top and Robbe looks up to him.  Sander plays with his hair soothingly and tells Jens to strip down.  The tall brunette starts getting rid of his clothes until he's standing there,  nude and Sander looks down at Jens semi, "Is seeing him like this turning you on?"</p><p>Jens shrugs, "Yeah."</p><p>Sander gestures for him to come over to him and Jens walks over and Sander pulls him down to his lips. It's slow at first, testing the waters but as everything with them goes, a competition, they start getting a little more intense, as if proving something to the other. Robbe just stares up at them in awe, watching them hurriedly kiss, tongues clashing. Sander soon pulls back from the kiss and gets up and tells Jens to sit on the bed,  taking his spot. Sander lightly pats Robbe's hips for him to sit up on his hands and knees and he does, finally facing Jens and sends him a smile </p><p>"You look nice." Robbe is able to read his lips and smiles as Sander says, "You can kiss him."</p><p>Jens leans in and presses his lips softly to Robbe's. Theirs is more gentle and sensual. Robbe's hand reaches to wrap around Jens' impressive erection but Sander slaps his ass and he jerks his hand back.  He lets out a whimper into Jens' mouth when Sander pushes two fingers inside of him like he was doing before Jens arrived.</p><p>"Let him give you a blowjob." Sander says. Jens pulls back from the kiss and sits up on his knees right in front of Robbe who makes no move to take him in his mouth, waiting for permission. Sander leans over, gently slapping Robbe's cheek for him to open up and Jens waste no time pushing his dick inside his mouth and letting out the most euphoric noise as if he's been waiting for this.</p><p>Jens fucks his mouth, wrecklessly thrusting into it but Robbe brings his hands up to halt his hips, "Stop, he wants to do it." Sander says and Robbe starts sucking on his own accord, licking and sucking as he wishes as he thrust his hips back to meet Sander's fingers.</p><p>Robbe looks up at Jens and slaps his dick across his lips and then says, "You do it now." He drops his hand and let's Jens fuck his mouth though he's a little girthy so it's hard to take him down.</p><p>Sander pulls his fingers out, moving across the bed and holds Robbe by the jaw and takes a earbud out momentarily to say, "Open it. Wider" Robbe does as he says as the bud gets pushed into his ear again. Sander looks up to Jens, his hand still holding Robbe's jaw, keeping his mouth wide open as he says, "Go ahead."</p><p>Jens looks unsure but Sander reassures him Robbe is fine so Jens pushes his dick in his mouth and Sander says, "All of it."</p><p>Jens pushes down Robbe's throat until he's balls deep and let's out a moan, basking in the heat. He starts thrusting down his throat as Robbe chokes on it but stays put without a complaint.  He pushes down his throat once more, staying put as Robbe's warm mouth engulfs him as he gags on him.  Jens finally pulls back and Robbe gasp for air. Sander turns Robbe around so he's lying on his back, "Do I get to fuck him?" Jens ask.</p><p>"Why? You want that?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"After I do." Sander says as he pushes Robbe's legs up in the air. He notices Robbe looking up at Jens dick hovering above his face, "Let him suck you off again."</p><p>Jens pushes his dick down in Robbe's mouth and he eagerly takes him down. Sander reaches over, placing his fingers over Robbe's throat, feeling Jens' dick thrust in and out, watching as the shape of Jens dick is visible with each thrust. He sits back up, teases Robbe's hole and pushes in, burying himself deep inside of him. He starts gently rotating his hips in figure eights as Jens fucks Robbe's moans back down his throat. </p><p>Sander looks towards Jens who looks up, locking eyes with Sander. He ignores the rules of Sander calling the shots and pulls Sander into his lips. They make out, tongues sliding against each others. Jens hand comes up to the back of Sander's head, really getting into the kiss, biting on his lower lip but both pull back when Robbe starts vocally choking on Jens dick. Jens slides out and Robbe catches his breath and pulls Jens down for a kiss. He locks his fingers in Jens hair and starts moaning against his lips,  "Fuck. Baby fuck." He pulls back looking up at Sander, warning him he's close. </p><p>Sander pulls out and sits beside Jens, "Your turn." He throws him a condom from the bedside table as Jens slides it on, "We can both fuck him like same time" He suggests. </p><p>"No, we can't. That's not something you do on the spot, plus do you see him? He's too fucking small for it 
Probably can't handle it . Just go on."</p><p>Sander lies beside Robbe and kisses his cheek, "You're beautiful."</p><p>Robbe smiles and kisses him,  "I love you." Robbe looks up at Jens when he feels him push the tip in,  "Am I doing alright? Never had anal sex."</p><p>"He's fine,  he's stretched."</p><p>"But it's so tight" Jens let's out a pleasurable groan, pushing in a little more and Robbe let's out a deep moan. "Fuck, He's so tight." Jens mouth falls agape, getting off on the immense heat and warmth around his dick. Once Jens is finally able to get past how good Robbe feels, he starts to actually fuck him and after a couple of thrusts, Jens hits his spot, "Right there,  please!" Robbe begs. Sander wraps his hand around Robbe's dick and locks lips with him as Robbe starts stroking Sander's dick, the pants and heavy breathing consuming the room as they all are treading close. </p><p>"I'm gonna come." Robbe moans against Sanders lips. </p><p>Sander pulls back from the kiss, "Fuck him hard." He tells Jens as he rapidly strokes Robbe's dick. He looks up at Jens giving half ass strokes. "Harder" He demands and Jens finally starts pounding into Robbe and the boy arches his back and let's out a scream as he comes all over his stomach. </p><p>He collapses onto the bed and Sander tells Jens to pull out and get rid of the condom. Sander holds onto Robbe's chin for him to open his mouth and stick out his tongue. He stays there waiting as both Jens and Sander jerk themselves off right above him and he would get hard again if he could because he never seen anything so hot. He starts caressing both of their thighs, egging them on. Jens starts letting out deep grunts and starts coming onto Robbe's tongue and Sander, not far behind. Robbe starts playing with his balls and Sander let's out deep moans as his own orgasm hits and he shoots his load into his boyfriend's mouth and pushes his dick inside as Robbe sucks his clean with the pop of his lips</p><p>He pulls out and collapses next to Robbe, pulling the earbuds out and  Robbe let's out a sigh of relief, "That was so so good." He gives Sander a kiss and looks up to Jens, "Do you want a kiss too?" He chuckles. And Jens smiles, leaning down to kiss him, "That was fun"</p><p>Robbe nods and smiles, "Maybe we can do it again."</p><p>Jens agrees, "Sander wasn't for us both fucking you at the same time." </p><p>"What? Did you ask?" Robbe questions. And Jens nods.</p><p>Robbe turns to Sander, "I'm not opposed." </p><p>"Yeah but not something you just do the spot either. He could barely handle how tight you were." </p><p>"I was doing just fine, alright." Jens justifies. </p><p>"Well if we ever do it again, we can try it." Robbe suggests before sitting up, "I'm going to hop in the shower." He says leaving the room.</p><p>Jens turns to Sander, "So is there going to be a next time?"</p><p>Sander sits him and pulls Jens in for one last kiss, pulling back. "As long as you kiss like that, you can come over however many times you want."</p><p>Jens laughs, "Alright, noted!" He gets up out of bed and starts getting dressed, "Tell Robbe I said bye." Jens gives Sander one last kiss and leaves and Sander falls back onto the bed in disbelief at what happened and frankly excited for the next time they can do it again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is explicit. Okay now proceed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things still remain normal between their dynamic which Robbe really appreciates. In fact, Sander and Jens would even be classified as friends if Robbe says so himself. He doesn't want to be presumptuous, but he sometimes thinks when they get a few drinks in them, they just might make out in front of everybody. But he's not complaining, it would be a sight to watch anyway. </p><p>Robbe was hosting a get together for the boy and girl squad this evening and they had all had a drink or two, playing stupid games and having a laugh. Robbe is chatting with the boys when Yasmina pulls on his arm, dragging him away. </p><p>"Ow, what was that for?"</p><p>She clears her throat and scratches her head, giving him an awkward smile. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I--um I went to the use the bathroom" She starts. "And I um--I heard Jens and Sander in there. I'm so sorry, Robbe."</p><p>"Oh. Um okay thanks" He smiles and gives her a hug as he heads down the hall and stands outside the bathroom, listening in. </p><p>All that could be heard was the sound of kissing. Robbe knocks on the door, "Its me."</p><p>The door unlocks and Robbe sees the two, hair out of place, and walks in closing the door behind him, "Everything alright?" Robbe ask  </p><p>"Yeah, yeah of course. Just a bit of kissing. That's all." Sander says giving a kiss to his cheek. </p><p>"Yasmina heard you two. Just need to be careful." He says. </p><p>The boys nod and Robbe ask Jens, "Are you staying over tonight?" </p><p>"If you want, yeah." </p><p>"Okay." Robbe smiles and is about to unlock the door, "Wait babe, can we talk for a second?" Sander ask. </p><p>Robbe nods as Jens gives them some privacy, closing the door behind him. </p><p>"That was okay, right?" Sander ask. </p><p>"Yeah, we've talked about this. That's fine." He reassures.</p><p>"Okay good" He nods. "So we were talking tonight about him staying over. And you know, maybe doing some things like both of us." He says suggestively. </p><p>Robbe's eyes widen, "Like same time kind of thing?" </p><p>Sander nods, "Not tonight cus we're all a bit tipsy but like say we put a plug in you tonight and then maybe tomorrow morning?" He suggests. </p><p>Robbe bites down in his bottom lip and nods, giving a soft kiss to Sander's lips, "Okay."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds good."</p><p>Sander smothers Robbe in kisses, "Just wanna take care of you, gonna be fun." He says smacking his bum on the way out of the restroom. </p><p>.</p><p>Robbe wakes up exhausted and his eyes flutter open. He looks at the empty bed beside him and stretches out. He heads to the bathroom,  getting ready for the morning.  He heads into the kitchen and Sander and Jens are eating breakfast together, shirtless with sweatpants on and it's as if they walked right out of Robbe's wet dream.</p><p>"Morning baby." Sander smiles.  Robbe lazily gives a hi and grabs a glass of water. </p><p>"Doing alright?" Jens ask.</p><p>"Mhmm." He smiles. </p><p>"You're not gonna eat anything?"</p><p>"Maybe a little later, you know.  After." He says suggestively.</p><p>"Come here." Sander says. Robbe walks over to where Sanders sat on the stool. Sander touches the plug inside Robbe, "How does it feel?"</p><p>"Fine, feels like it's been in forever.  Kind of forgot." Sander tugs Robbe's shorts down, turning him to the side and gently pulls the plug out slightly, seeing how stretched Robbe.</p><p>Robbe just blushes as he makes eye contact with Jens,  "Hi."</p><p>"Hi." Jens laughs.  Sander puts the plug back in, pulling him pants back up,  "You look good. Think you'll feel ready in a bit?"</p><p>Robbe nods and gives Sander a kiss and then moves over to give Jens one, "I'm just going to lay down for now" He says walking back into the bedroom. </p><p>Sander looks up at Jens who chuckles. </p><p>"What?" Sander ask </p><p>"Nothing, this is just crazy. That's all, never thought this would happen. I mean I think it's been the best thing because now we're all closer."</p><p>"I know, I didn't expect it either." Sander says. "Didn't think I'd tolerate kissing you, much less enjoying it." He smirks.</p><p>Jens pulls Sander in for a lingering kiss, "Should we go in there?" Jens ask.</p><p>Sander nods as the boys get up and head into the bedroom and Robbe is sat on the bed and looks up at them when they walk in. And part of himself feels intimidated knowing what's about to happen. </p><p>They both crawl on the bed,  lying on either side of Robbe, the small brunette lying down himself. Robbe turns to Jens, looks down at his full, pink lips and pulls him in for a kiss that surpassed every fantasy he had years ago. Jens' kisses were always domineering like Sanders and just sucked the life out of him and he tried his best to keep up. </p><p>Sander leans down and starts kissing up Robbes neck, marking up his pale skin. It doesn't take long for the bed to be a mix of limbs, arms and legs overlapping.  </p><p>After things are a bit heated up and they're all turned on, Sander sits Robbe up and pulls the rest of his clothes off and kneels on the bed, scooting closer to his boyfriend and locks his hand in his hair and guides him to his dick which Robbe happily takes in his mouth with a sigh of contentment. Its no secret between them that Robbe loves a dick inside him,  especially Sanders.</p><p>Jens leans in to kiss Sander, his fingers playing with the boy's nipples. As the two are locking lips, Sander pulls Robbe off of his dick and guides him to Jens and he starts sucking him off. Both of them feel distinctly different in his mouth, Jens is girther and heavier in his mouth which forces him to keep his mouth wide when getting him off whereas Sander was lengthier and practically gagged him every time.  But as he goes back and forth, sucking them both off, he kind of gets lost in the moment,  unable to really tell them apart. </p><p>Sander pulls Robbe back hard by his hair, tilting his head back,  "Open your mouth." He commands. Robbe's dick twitches in arousal There was always something about Sander getting a little rough with him, telling him what to do that turned him on</p><p>Robbe opens his mouth with his tongue out, looking up at his boyfriend to give him whatever he wants. Both boys slap their hard and heavy erections on Robbe's tongue, pushing the tips of their dicks into his mouth and Robbe laps it up.</p><p>"You're so pretty" Jens says looking down at him with a soft bite of his lip.</p><p>"You hear that,  baby? You look so pretty like this." Robbe flutters his lashes for good measure. He wraps each hand around their dicks, slapping it against his mouth before sticking his tongue out,  shaking his head side to side to please both of them simtaneously. </p><p>"Choke me with it." Robbe says staring up at them both. </p><p>"Do it" Sander tells Jens. Sander crawls down the bed, swinging Robbe's legs up to get his boy ready meanwhile Jens crawls up the bed so he's hovering right above Robbe's face.  He locks his fingers in his long locks keeping him flat on the bed and holds the base of his dick with his other hand and slides it deep down his throat in one swift move. </p><p>Robbe stares up at him, breathing through his nose and only gags on it when he feels Sander start rotating the plug inside of him.  He pushed Jens back enough to pull out as his head falls back,  "Baby" He whines to Sander. </p><p>"Relax, okay? Suck Jens off. Show him how good you are."</p><p>Robbe glances up at his friend with his big brown eyes and opens his mouth for Jens to use as he wishes. Jens starts fucking his mouth. He pulls on his hair and Robbe let's out a soft cry as Jens destroys his throat with his dick. Sander slaps Jens ass, "Don't get too close." He warns. Jens soon pulls out and Robbe looks like he's already been fucked. His hair pulled every which way, his lips tinted pink, saliva lingering on his lips, throat feeling sore.</p><p>Sander crawls on top of the bed and gives Robbe a soft kiss, "So gorgeous"</p><p>Robbe is already a little fucked out and just leans in to kiss Sander, mostly tongue, less lips and touches him, "Please, please I'm ready." He whines, he feels so empty after Sander took the plug out and wants to be filled so bad. His body is aching for it. </p><p>Sander lies down flat on bed and pats his boys bum for him to sit up. "On top." </p><p>"Just gonna make sure he's good before you do it too, alright?" Sander ask. Jens nods as Robbe takes control, desperately turned on and doesnt wait for any cue as he slides right on top of Sanders dick, yelping in pleasure. He's merely focused on how good Sanders dick is making him feel, forgetting the plan they had so when he feels Sanders hips slowing him down moments later, he snaps out of his sex haze, looking down at Sander. </p><p>"You want us both now?" Sander ask. Robbe nods and leans down onto Sanders chest, leaving himself available and open for Jens as he hears the boy rip open a condom. </p><p>"Tell Jens when you're ready"</p><p>"I am" He says, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend's neck. </p><p>Jens scoots close, kneels with one leg and the other with his foot planted on the bed to give him some leverage. He gives a quick kiss to Robbes lower back, he literally has no clue how he's going to make this work since Robbe already looks filled to the brim.  He adds more lube than Sander already did previously and then places his hand on Robbe's lower back to arch it to give him something to work with. He holds his dick by the base and pushes his tip inside, making room out of nothing, stretching him open. </p><p>Robbe and Sander are now lost in each others eyes and Robbe hisses at the intrusion, "You alright?" Sander ask softly.</p><p>He nods and Jens pushes in a little more and Robbe gasp, his eyes clench shut, gripping onto his boyfriend's shoulder. His head falls back into his neck as Jens pushes in a little more as much as he can</p><p>"Is this fine,  Robbe?" Jens ask</p><p>He just nods without a word, unable to form anything coherent if he tried</p><p>Sander places his feet flat on the bed and starts gently rocking up into him and Robbe let's out a cry into his neck, "Doing so fucking well, baby." Sander soothes</p><p>He continues to give short, easy thrusts and starts moving a little faster after Robbes stretched a bit more. </p><p>"Robbe, are you good?" Jens ask when Robbe let's out another indecipherable noise. </p><p>Sander pulls Robbe up from his neck,  his eyes low. He wipes a tear or two falling down his cheek, "You're okay, right?"</p><p>Robbe nods and grips onto Sanders shoulder and leans down to kiss him, "Its a lot but it feels really good."</p><p>Sander kisses Robbe's lips softly to soothe him as he gently thrust up again and his boy gasp in the kiss. Robbe is in awe of the feeling, unlike anything he's ever felt. And he expected the longer they're inside of him, the feeling of being so full will disappate but it doesn't. He feels so full the entire time but it starts to feel good. It's all so much for Robbe to even process, he's just overwhelmed with the stimulation, with how much he's being stretched and filled, having both boys consume him this way. </p><p>Both boys start fucking into him, each only able to get half way in simtaneously, if that but that's clearly all Robbe needed because his moans and pants are getting louder, echoing throughout the room and practically, the entirety of their little apartment. Sander hands come down to his boyfriend's ass, holding him open as they fuck him. Robbe is dazed out, an immeasurable amount of heat consuming him, a simtaneous pain-pleasure he's never known.  He buries his face into Sanders chest, biting into his chest and starts grinding his own hips back as tears stream down his face. </p><p>Sander lifts Robbe up to fondle his face and kiss away his tears, "I need to come." Robbe cries. "Please" He begs, his body writhing against him. Sander kisses his lips, whispering words of affirmation and adoration to his boy who's reaching some level of subspace. </p><p>Sander wraps his hand around Robbes dick and the brunettes eyes roll back in ecstasy, in utter bliss and euphoria. He sits up so Sander has more room to get him off and turns back to kiss Jens, his hand coming down to brace the boy's ass.</p><p>Tongues clash and it's messy, erotic and sensual and Robbe let's out a cry as he's on the brink of orgasm and cries and moans against Jens as he comes all over his boyfriend's chest for the most debilitating, mind numbing orgasm. Robbe lifelessly falls into Sanders chest breathless and spent and both boys pull out, to comfort Robbe and bring him back to the present moment, smothering him in kind words. Sander gives soft kisses to his cheek, gently telling him to come back to him. </p><p>When Robbe starts to move to separate himself from Sander, he's absolutely aching. He collapses next to Sander, and his eyes flutter open to see the two boys staring at him.</p><p>"You okay? How do you feel?" Jens ask.</p><p>Robbe nods, and clears his throat. Jens reaches over grabbing a cup of water for Robbe and he chugs it in one go. He finally feels satiated and relaxed, "My ass hurts." He chuckles. "But that was really good, it was really intense like never felt something like that." </p><p>Sander gives Robbe a quick kiss, "I'll run you a bath." He says hopping out of the bed. </p><p>"But Sander, you guys didn't finish." </p><p>"Its okay,  taking care of you right now, okay?" </p><p>Robbes bottom lip pokes out and he nods as Sander heads out and Robbe shakes his head in disbelief"He's so sweet to me. Did you enjoy that?" Robbe ask Jens.</p><p>"Was a little nervous we were going to hurt you but I trusted you and Sander to know your body enough. It was fucking incredible, not gonna lie" </p><p>Robbe smiles and gives him a soft kiss, caressing his smooth chest, "Thank you. For doing that."</p><p>"Of course." Jens says and Robbe hears Sander calling him and eases out of bed but Jens is quick at his feet, picking him up bridal style and Robbe laughs, "I'm not broken." </p><p>"We're making sure you recover now hush up." Jens says carrying him to the bubble bath awaiting him. Jens puts him down when they're inside and Robbe climbs into the bath, sitting down, the warm water immediately soothing his body. </p><p>"You want to make him breakfast?" Sander ask. Jens nods and heads to the kitchen and Sander kneels at the side of the tub and gives him a soft kiss.</p><p>"You guys are being so sweet to me but I'm fine, Sander. I promise."</p><p>"I know but you still deserve to relax. Can you just let me take care of you?" </p><p>"Okay." He murmurs, barely audible and Sander washes his hair as Robbe relaxes in the tub. Once he's clean and rejuvenated, he gets dressed and heads to the kitchen and grabs his food that Jens made for him. They all sit on the couch, as Robbe eats his breakfast, gaining back his energy as they watch morning cartoons.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>vearthling.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>